Toronto Roadrunners
The Toronto Roadrunners were a team in the American Hockey League. They played in Toronto, Ontario, Canada at the Ricoh Coliseum. In their only season the Roadrunners advanced to the AHL playoffs where they lost the first round to the Cleveland Barons. While initial owner Lyle Abrhams brought the franchise to Toronto with good intentions, poor attendance, a questionable business model, and a dispute with building officials resulted in the relocation of the franchise to Edmonton, Alberta after only one season, becoming the Edmonton Road Runners. Another factor was the desire of the parent club to have the team play in Edmonton to fill the void due to the expected 2004–05 NHL lockout. Since Abrhams owned the rights to the name and logo, the Roadrunners name and identity would return as the Phoenix RoadRunners, reborn in the ECHL. The void in Toronto was filled in 2005 by the Toronto Marlies. Team records :Goals: 25 Jamie Wright :Assists: 30 Jamie Wright :Points: 55 Jamie Wright :Penalty Minutes: 196 Rocky Thompson :GAA: 2.52 Mike Morrison :SV%: .913 Mike Morrison, Stephen Valiquette :Goaltending Wins: 14 Steve Valiquette :Shutouts: 3 Mike Morrison, Tyler Moss :Games: 78 Jamie Wright Roster 2004-2005 * Head Coach: Geoff Ward - now assistant coach of the Boston Bruins Players * 24 Jamie Wright - now playing in Düsseldorf, Germany * 8 Tony Salmelainen - now playing with Genève-Servette HC * 22 Jani Rita - now with Jokerit * 7 Doug Lynch - now with Vienna Capitals * 13 Nate DiCasmirro - now with Bolzano HC * 9 Chad Hinz * 38 Mike Bishai - now with Jokerit * 23 Joe Cullen (ice hockey) - now with the Ottawa Senators * 25 J. J. Hunter - later with Manitoba Moose * 37 Sean McAslan - now with Nottingham Panthers * 33 Mikko Luoma - now with HV71 * 27 Michael Henrich - now with EHC Wolfsburg Grizzly Adams * 19 Jeff Woywitka - now with the St. Louis Blues * 51 David Roche - now retired * 10 Brad Winchester - now with the St. Louis Blues * 18 Peter Sarno - now with Fribourg Gottéron * 5 Bobby Allen - now with the Boston Bruins * 26 Dan Tessier - now with Nottingham Panthers * 6 Dan Smith - now with the Syracuse Crunch * 15 Dan Baum - now with Heilbronn Falcons * 2 Rocky Thompson - now assistant coach of the Edmonton Oil Kings * 21 Marc-Andre Bergeron - now with the Minnesota Wild * 55 Igor Ulanov - now with HC Dinamo Minsk * 34 Peter Hogan * 36 Mathieu Roy - now with the Edmonton Oilers * 30 David Cousineau * 12 Jan Horacek * 14 Brent Henley - now with the Edmonton Oilers * 40 Steve Valiquette - now with the Philadelphia Flyers * 38 Jason Platt * 16 Jean-Francois Plourde now with Fresno Falcons * 20 Zack Stortini - now with the Edmonton Oilers * 32 David Belitski - now with Victoria Power Wings * 44 Ryan Christie * 29 Chris Madden - now with Bridgeport Sound Tigers * 29 Tyler Moss - now with Amur Khabarovsk * 1 Mike Morrison - now with HDD Olimpija Ljubljana Season-by-season results External links *The Internet Hockey Database - Toronto Roadrunners Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:American Hockey League team Category:Established in 2003 Category:Disestablished in 2004 Category:Defunct Teams Category:American Hockey League teams